


these stars in me, they belong to us

by gold_rush



Series: the sun, the moon, and the truth [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, M/M, PWP without Porn, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_rush/pseuds/gold_rush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with feelings thrown in. Because the triumvirate can't have sex without feelings. </p><p>(featuring mckirk, spones, spirk, and mcspirk goodness!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	these stars in me, they belong to us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. I have more McSpirk planned. McSpirk with an actual plot.
> 
> ALSO, thank you for all of your lovely comments on my other fic!

They’re standing in Jim’s quarters; each of them endeavouring not to be the first man to succumb to temptation and reach out. But they all want to, God do they want to. They’ve been anticipating this all day, and there’s a sultry tension running like a web between them to prove it.

The lights are dimmed, set to fifty-five percent. That’s low enough that the luminosity doesn’t set off one of Bones’ post-shift migraines, but not so low that Jim’s freckles are indiscernible. They’re definitely still there, peppered delicately across his softly-flushed cheeks.

Thankfully, Jim looks like he’s going to crack first and Bones hopes and prays that he does. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand around and pretend he doesn’t want to touch him or put his hands all over Spock.

Jim’s fingers are practically twitching now. He’s standing in front of his neatly made bed, Bones and Spock opposite him - a triangle of poorly-concealed lust.

Jim shakes his head, because enough is enough, and steps forward - as always, the fearless leader - proceeding straight for Bones. The doctor’s heart is pounding with anticipation, an eager hand coming up to grab Jim’s arm and pull him close, his pupils steadily dilating in the semi-darkness that surrounds them. _Yes_ , he thinks, _yes_.

Then, just before he’s within Bones’ grasp, Jim makes a sharp turn and practically crashes into Spock. His body crowding and pushing the half-Vulcan’s backwards, until Spock hits the wall behind him with a soft moan.

‘You snake,’ Bones complains quietly, mildly offended by the ruse.

Spock somehow has the gall to grin over at him, the smug bastard, and Jim takes the opportunity presented to him - pushing his tongue into Spock’s mouth without hesitation. It’s hot and deep, and Bones’ knees almost give out when Spock shifts his head back, revealing that long, pale neck.

Then, Jim’s teeth are gently tugging at Spock’s lower lip. _God help him_ , Bones thinks, blood coursing through his body like it’s in a hurry to be somewhere, he’s going to need all the help he can get tonight.

Jim lets Spock’s lip slip away and begins to slide his right hand up his First Officer’s tight body - from his stomach, over the always smooth fabric of his Starfleet uniform, to his exposed throat, holding the man’s jaw with a determined hand, looking him straight in the eyes.

Even from where he’s standing, Bones can see Spock’s Adam’s apple bob, his eyes dark with implicit desire. Jim shifts the angle of his hand, runs his index finger transversely across the half-Vulcan’s mouth. Then, he’s pushing both his index and middle fingers inside, past Spock’s lips.

Spock opens his mouth a fraction, tilting his head forward a little, letting Jim move his fingers in and out more fluidly. Backwards and forwards, until his digits are slick with Spock’s saliva. When he’s satisfied, Jim hooks two fingers over their lover’s front teeth and tugs down, not too hard, Jim doesn’t have it in him to be anything other than gentle, and Spock’s mouth gapes. The sight of that alone sends blood rushing to Bones’ cock - suddenly reminded how good it feels to be inside the half-Vulcan’s wet mouth.

Jim chooses that moment to glance over at Bones and smile, it’s almost sickly-sweet. Then, taking his fingers away, their captain moves his hand back to Spock’s hips, so he can kiss him again. Deep, long, and slow.

When Jim finally pulls away, he turns and saunters towards his bed. Spock is still pressed against the wall, the outline of his cock visible for all to see, his mouth still open a measure - as if Jim had ordered him to stay that way.

 _Bless his green little heart_ , Bones thinks, walking towards the stilted man. Casting a quick look over at the bed before he does anything - Jim has made him wait for touch, now Bones can have his revenge. Except, realistically, it never quite works out that way.

Spock sees him coming, presses a palm against his own dick and moans, his mouth still a little open, his eyelids a little heavier than they were. Bones slips a hand around Spock’s waist, behind his back, plans to run his tongue across that glorious neck. But, before he even gets a chance, Spock has pushed him back, has twisted his arm like he’s under arrest and has pushed him, belly first, against Jim’s wall.

 _Damn it_ , Bones thinks, _he’s good_.

Bones can feel Spock’s cock like this, feel the length of it pressed close against him, pushed firm against his butt and lower back as the half-Vulcan rocks into him a little. He leans in, nuzzles his cheek against Bones’ and says, cool as you like, ‘Good evening, Doctor.’

And, shit, if that doesn’t make Bones even harder. Impossibly harder. Something about the use of titles in the bedroom really gets him going, especially when it’s Spock saying them - so earnestly, so easily. And, of course, Spock knows it. What doesn’t the hobgoblin know?

‘Spock,’ Bones groans, trying to roll his hips against the wall, to find some relief, but he can’t, Spock’s got him fixed too tight. He’s got all the control, for now. And Bones loves it.

‘Doctor,’ Spock continues evenly, ‘I have been thinking about you. Consequently, I find that I have neglected my duties nine times in the last 6.53 hours. Instead of my work, I have been thinking about this, about how you like to feel me. About how you like to hear me. About how my voice makes you hard.’

Bones’ head is practically spinning now. There’s no way Spock - the I-am-in-control-of-my-emotions Spock - should be as good at talking dirty as he is.

‘I wonder, will you let me penetrate you, Doctor?’ Spock asks, his voice now a little unstable, though not enough that an untrained ear would know it, ‘Or will I let you penetrate me?’

Bone’s doesn’t say anything, he’s not sure that he can. His throat feels dry, like it’s about to close up. So, Spock has an even brighter idea.

‘Or perhaps,’ he says, leaning in to nip Bones’ ear with his teeth, ‘Perhaps you would prefer it if we both penetrated Jim. I know how much the captain’s pleasure gives you pleasure, Leonard.’

The involuntary, almost desperate, ‘ah’ that spills out of Bones’ mouth seems to answer the question and the doctor can feel Spock’s smile brush against his rapidly heating neck. Wrapping himself a little tighter around Bones so he can place an almost chaste kiss on his lover’s cheek, careful not to hurt the arm he still has contorted behind the man. Bones knows that Vulcans are strong, knows that Spock could snap his arm like a twig.

‘You’re beautiful like this, Leonard,’ Spock says, and lets go of Bones’ arm.

‘Oh, yeah? Well, you’re not terrible,‘ Bones counters, trying to play it cool as he spins around, reaching two fingers down. Dragging them from the inside of Spock’s elbow to his fingertips - the Vulcan’s breath hitches, his mouth twisting into a content smile, his eyes flickering shut as Bones moves their fingers rhythmically together. They keep at it for a while, lost in each other. Bones studying Spock’s face carefully, he’s still trying to map out exactly where he needs to touch Spock to make the green - barely visible on the tips of his ears - spread around and colour his cheeks.

He looks beautiful, and happy, and Bones can barely believe his luck. Can barely believe that he gets to love this man, and the man they’ve been neglecting, half-sprawled out on his bed behind them.

It’s almost ironic that that’s the moment Jim grabs their attention by releasing a muted moan. Spock’s eyes flicker open and Bones removes his hand, both of them staring over at Jim who has one hand stuffed down his pants, the other over his mouth, his cheeks flushed pink. It’s something to behold.

_So much for revenge._

‘Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes!’ Bones says wryly, walking towards the bed, Spock mirroring him on the other side, ‘We can’t leave you alone for five minutes.’

‘Indeed,’ Spock says, in a way that only Spock can. It’s always a little spooky when Spock agrees with him but it makes Bones smile anyway.

‘It’s your fault,’ Jim smiles guiltily, ‘You make me too hard.’

‘You’re damn right we do,’ Bones scoffs, his eyes practically sparkling as he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room. Spock does the same, except with way more finesse and without hurling his uniform away, folding it neatly instead. Bones rolls his eyes.

Jim shifts against the headboard, biting his lip, pulling on the troublesome fabric that’s restricting his groin.

‘I trust you heard our plan for this evening’s activities, Captain?’ Spock says, continuing to undress.

‘I- yeah. Yeah, I heard,’ Jim stutters, watching hungrily as Spock’s cock is suddenly exposed to the semi-darkness of his room. He’ll be thinking about this for days.

‘And you are amenable to the suggestion?’ Spock asks.

Jim nods his head, yes.

‘He’s gonna make you say it, Jim,’ Bones smiles, throwing his pants in the general direction that he threw his shirt in. Jim nods again. He knows Spock likes the words, likes to make sure, as if his current state isn’t enough for him to be sure.

‘Yeah. I’m _very_ amenable to that, Spock,’ Jim says quietly, his heart pounding as his two best friends, his two stark-naked lovers, climb onto his bed. If you’d have told him this would be his life two months ago, he’d have laughed in your face. But he’s not laughing now. Turns out, coming back from the dead has its perks.

‘What ‘that’ are you referring to, Captain?’ Spock says and Bones lets out a huff of a laugh, this’ll be good.

‘To you and.. to you and Bones fucking- um, no, to you and Bones both _penetrating_ me,’ Jim says, stumbling over the words, trying to remember exactly how Spock had phrased it. It’s either that or they’ll be here all night.

His cheeks are burning red - are Captains supposed to go this red? It’s not like he’s sex shy, far from it, he’s taught them both more than a few things, made them both almost blackout with just his tongue on multiple occasions. No. It’s not that. It’s just them - _together_ \- it messes up his mind. It’s almost too much good to take in at once. Too much positive attention for him to handle.

‘Very well, Jim,’ Spock says, trying to seem calm, but Bones can see the way the man’s shoulders loosen up as they work on removing Jim’s clothes. Jim pulling Bones down into a hot kiss as soon as his shirt‘s off. A wide, warm palm cupping the back of the doctor’s neck as he leans in.

‘You’re beautiful, Bones,’ Jim whispers into his mouth and Bones’ eyes all but roll themselves.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he smiles fondly, ‘Don’t pander to me, kid.’

‘I’m not pandering, I’m just stating a fact,’ Jim breathes, shifting his now naked body a little so he’s lying almost flat on the bed, ‘I don’t know what I did to deserve this, all of this, both of you. But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.’

‘Don’t be melodramatic,’ Bones smiles, running a hand through Jim’s hair before he moves it to the man’s cheek, ‘You’ve earned this ten times over, and plenty more besides.’

‘Yeah?’ Jim asks softly, almost wide eyed. And he suddenly seems a lot younger; like he did in those early days at the academy.

‘Yeah.’ Bones says easily, as if there was never a question about anyone earning or owing anything. And there hasn‘t been. That’s not how they work. They run on love and love alone. No debts, no obligations. They just are.

‘I’m killing the mood a little bit, huh?’ Jim smiles and Bones shrugs.

‘Oh, I don’t know about that. Spock is still hard as a rock. I think he gets off on us bonding. Which is more than a little peculiar.’ Jim smiles at that and looks over at Spock. The Vulcan has his head tilted a little, his bangs showing the first signs of distress, a warm smile on his mouth and in his eyes. He looks so soft, so inviting, filled with warm emotion and joy. They’ve all come such a long way.

‘Here’s what I think,‘ Bones says then, with an encouraging smile, resting his hand flat on Jim’s stomach, ‘How about you just lie back, try to relax, and think of the federation. Let me and Spock blow your mind?’ Jim smiles and nods, Spock reaching out from the other side to put his hand a little higher up, on Jim’s chest.

‘If you would like us to stop, you must alert us immediately, Jim,’ Spock says, and they’re not just pretty words; the first time they did this, the first time they were intimate, Jim ended up overwhelmed, over stimulated, and short of oxygen. So, Jim nods. He’s not planning on doing that again. Bones almost had a heart attack.

‘Okay,’ Jim says and Spock smiles down at him, moving to suck a nipple into his mouth without any preamble. A surprised little _‘oh’_ escapes Jim’s mouth and his legs start moving, already desperate to spread themselves apart. Bones smiles at that and lies down next to their captain, making it much easier to kiss him again and to reach down and tug slowly at his cock. It’s the kind of unhurried lovemaking Bones always imaged people do on warm, lazy Sundays.

Spock’s teeth make Jim moan into Bones’ mouth. While the little hitches in their captain’s breath, the little whines of pleasure, are proof that they are slowly taking him apart, piece by piece. It feels right like this, to be worshiping Jim, to be making him the centre of attention.

Sometimes it’s different, they’ve all occupied these different spaces but this is the one that they keep coming back to - Jim lying there, his heart pounding as his friends steadily work the tension out of his mind and out of his body. Jim’s always been too eager to bear the burdens of others; so, sometimes, it’s nice to take it away for him, even if it’s just for a while.

Spock pulls his mouth away from their captain‘s nipples, purses his lips and blows, the cooling effect of the air making Jim’s back arch a little. Bones is still lazily pulling at Jim’s dick, occasionally slipping a hand further down to massage his balls. And Jim is starting to raise his legs in response, his feet planted firmly on the mattress beneath them.

Spock, being Spock, calculates that this slight repositioning is the perfect opportunity to relocate himself between the captain’s bent legs. Jim seems initially unaware of the change - too caught up in feeling - but Bones watches him move, feels the half-vulcan touch his hand softly. The doctor instantaneously removes his fingers from Jim’s cock and places them on his lower stomach instead.

Jim opens his eyes, no doubt about to complain, but he doesn’t get the chance to say a single word because Spock slips him straight into his mouth - working on the tip before he pushes more and more of the captain past his lips.

Jim’s body is tingling with desire now and the space low in his belly, below Bones’ hand, feels like it’s full of stars. Jim reaches a hand down but he can barely reach the top of Spock’s head, so he rests his hand on top of Bones’ instead; his head falling back against his pillow as Spock’s lips surround the base of his cock and he can feel himself being crammed down his first officer’s throat.

As Spock moves, his mouth sliding up and down, up and down, up and down, Jim’s length breaches his throat again and again, causing a wet half-gag sound to echo around them each time. Bones has to bite down on Jim’s shoulder to stop himself from coming there and then.

‘ _Holy shit_ ,’ Jim gasps, his eyes rolling backwards as his grip on Bones’ hand tightens. Bones doesn’t need to have hands on his dick to get off, so he’s trying hard to focus on Jim; on the grip that their captain has on his own hand, on anything other than the sights and sounds of Spock sucking cock like a pro and Jim writhing and moaning gratuitous right next to him.

It goes on like this for a few more minutes, until Spock pulls himself away and kneels upright - his lips slightly swollen, his eye full of hunger. Jim’s cock springing up against the hands lying on his stomach.

Bones pulls his hand away too. Jim looks bereft for a moment, his eyes wide in a silent plea. So focussed on the doctor, on searching his face, on his sitting up, that he doesn’t even notice Spock climb off the bed, pull a tube of lube out of the drawer, and come back. Not until Bones is scooting higher up the bed and Spock is suddenly touching him with lube-wet fingers. Rubbing gentle circles over his hole, teasing him.

Jim starts to squirm, turning his head to seek out Bones’ cock. Drawing it into his mouth - it’s the wrong angle for him to have full flexibility, so Bones starts - ever so gently - fucking his mouth. The slightest of movements pushing Bones almost all the way in. Their captain’s eyes staring up at him, their bright blue almost consumed entirely by black.

‘Fuck, Jimmy,’ Bones whispers, drinking it in, and Jim tries to smile at him with his mouth full. And, damn, if that doesn’t pull on the doctor’s heartstrings, to see Jim looking so damn _grateful_ for this. Like they’re putting themselves out to give him this experience. Like they won’t do this freely; for the rest of their lives together.

Bones feels like he should say something, something more than a string of expletives, something kind and profound, but Spock gets there first; starts working two fingers into Jim’s tight body. Making him moan so loudly the resulting vibrations make the doctor gasp.

When he’s recovered enough, Bones glances down the bed at Spock, the half-vulcan still kneeling between their captain‘s legs, his agile fingers working in and out of Jim. But he’s not looking at him, he’s staring right at Bones, a grin on his face, a mischievous eyebrow raised.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Bones says with a huff, and Spock moves his hand again, makes Jim moan again, makes Bones’ dick vibrate again and Bones whimpers.

Spock looks smug now, self-satisfied, and Bones wants to tell him to _stick it_ but every time he opens his mouth to talk Spock does it again, makes Jim moan lowly, deep in the back of his throat.

The fifth time, it completely disorientates him, makes his head spin, and Bones has to grip the headboard. He’s not even moving his hips regularly anymore, he’s just kind of inside Jim’s mouth, but Jim’s still sucking away as good as the angle will allow him to.

Spock keeps opening Jim up until he’s satisfied - it takes a lot to satisfy Spock. Then, he’s moving closer to their captain, pressing a warm palm against their friend’s muscular thigh.

‘Captain?’ he asks, and Jim turns his head - Bones slipping out of his mouth.

‘Yeah, Spock. _Yeah_ ,’ is all Jim says and Spock nods, grabbing his cock in his hand.

Bones climbs off the bed, grabs an unused pillow and tucks it under Jim’s hips, then he’s back in his position, taking one of Jim’s hands and bending his arm upwards, so it’s pushed up by his head.

‘I want you to grab the headboard and keep your hands there, okay?’ Bones says firmly and Jim nods, he doesn’t ask why, he doesn’t have to. He knows Bones is going to touch Spock, he’s knows he’s going to work him up, its something Bones knows he loves to watch.

As he moves, positioning himself behind the half-vulcan, he says to Jim, ‘You need me, you just say. All right, Jimmy?’

Jim nods. But before he can say anything constructive, Spock is pushing into him. Bones moving to wrap a strong arm across Spock’s front, his chin practically resting on his shoulder as he watches Jim’s face. His brow is furrowed, his eyes are squeezed shut from the shock of the stretch. But it’s not too much, and Spock won’t move a millimetre, not until Jim’s mouth twists into a small smile and he tries to move down, to create friction.

After that, Spock starts rocking into his body, slowly at first, letting Jim take stock of all the different sensations, as Bones whispers, hot against his ear, ‘Are you fucking the Captain, Spock? You spreading him wide open for me?’ Spock’s hips stutter ever so slightly but, for the most part, he keeps his rhythm smooth and tight.

‘Yes, Doctor,’ Spock breathes, his eyes flickering shut momentarily. And Jim can’t help but clench at the sight - at the hint of green prickling under Spock’s skin, running down his neck and blooming across his chest.

Bones is still pressed tight against their first officer, his teeth tugging at an ear.

‘That’s right,’ Bones says lowly, his own dick pressed against the curve of Spock’s ass, ‘Can you feel how tight he is, how big you are?’ Spock nods quickly, growing flustered.

‘I can’t hear you, Spock.’ Bones says with a roguish grin.

‘Yes, Doctor,’ Spock says, in a slightly higher pitch than usual.

‘Yes, _what_?’ Bones says, because they can both play this game.

‘I- I can feel..’ Bones tightens the arm around Spock’s torso, rubs his thumb softly across his hot skin, ‘I can feel how tight the captain is.’

That makes Jim moan.

‘And?’ Bones says, his whole hand now rubbing slowly up and down Spock’s side.

‘I can- I can feel how big I am inside him.’ Spock says a little unevenly, his hips pressing into Jim for a few seconds, as if he’s subconsciously trying to prove the point.

‘ _Holy shit,_ ’ Jim moans, warmth pooling down into his groin, his knuckles turning white as he grips at the headboard.

‘You hear that, Spock?’ Bones says, the half-Vulcan nodding before he adds a breathy ‘Yes.’

‘How does it feel to be making James T. Kirk squirm?’ Bones smiles and Spock thrusts in a few more times before he says, a little pitchy, ‘It is an honour.’

‘Bones?’ Jim cries, the doctor peppering kisses along the half-Vulcan’s neck, across his shoulder, before he slowly pulls away and moves back up the bed.

‘I’m here, Jim. You’re okay.’ He says, gathering one of Jim’s hands to hold in his, ‘You feel all right?’

‘Yeah,’ Jim says, his body moving every time Spock thrusts into him, the muscles in his spread legs quivering now.

‘Does it feel good?’ Bones asks and Jim smiles up at him, ‘Yeah.’

‘Your brain stuck on ‘yeah’?’ Bones laughs and Jim can’t help himself, even like this, even with Spock filling him up, pressed against his insides, ‘Yeah.’

Spock can hear his own heartbeat now, as he observes the two men that he loves. Bones holding their captain’s hand, Jim smiling at him like this is the best day of his life. That he could even be a small part of that smile makes his heart pound. He presses into Jim, harder, watches his breathing alter, watches him squirm a little, then starts to plough into his body, their flesh slapping together harshly as he grinds in, in, in. Jim is whining now, mewling, his untouched cock red and aching, his head back, his mouth wide, their sounds filling the room.

‘Oh, God,’ Jim whispers, ‘Oh, God. Oh. _Yes_. Ah. Spock, yes. Oh. _Oh_.’ He’s practically screaming by the time Spock’s come pours into him.

They stay together for a while, not moving. Then Bones raises his hand, kisses Jim’s knuckles, and Spock pulls out of him. The half-Vulcan fascinated by a string of come that leaks out of Jim’s body.

Spock climbs off the bed, making space for Bones to move in. The doctor takes his cue, starts to get up off the bed but Jim grabs his arm and stops him. Says, ‘Bones, no.’

Bones freezes, his heart plummeting, his eyes flickering quickly towards Spock, have they missed something? Something big? He starts to panic. But, when he looks down at Jim, he’s still smiling.

‘Jim?’ He says calmly, even though that’s a lie, his heart is about to beat right out of his chest.

Jim lets go of his arm and shuffles up against his pillows, his cock still pressed tight against his stomach, not that that’s evidence of enjoyment; Bones is a doctor, he knows bodies are weird.

‘I have an idea,’ Jim says, his voice a little strained from his moaning.

‘Yeah?’ Bones counters, waiting. Not pressing.

‘Yeah. I thought maybe you could take a break, relax a little, let me ride you. I thought that might be nice, if you want to? If not, the other way is okay too.’ Bones looks at him, at the soft blush that spreads across his cheeks, as if he’d say no to Jim riding the shit out of him.

‘I feel like I could take a break,’ Bones says almost instantly, his pulse lowering a little, and Jim’s smile widens, clambering up and off the bed so Bones can lie down. As he does so, Spock kisses their captain and holds him close.

When Bones is comfortable, when he makes a little sigh of contentment, Jim spins around and moves towards him - Spock slapping his ass as he walks away.

Bones raises an eyebrow at that, Spock shrugs in reply, but Jim is laughing as he climbs onto the bed and straddles Bones, crouching over his belly.

‘I’m ready for my physical,’ he says seductively and Bones rolls his eyes.

‘Real smooth,’ the doctor offers bluntly, not amused, though his grin says otherwise, ‘Been saving that one have we?’

‘Maybe. I was thinking about it today, in the captain’s chair, thinking about what it would be like to ride you out there, in front of everyone on Alpha shift,’ Jim says and, _wow_ , that’s a lot for Bones’ brain to take in.

‘What do you think, Spock?’ Jim asks and Spock’s mouth opens but nothing comes out.

‘Great, you’ve broken the hobgoblin,’ Bones mumbles, tapping Jim’s thigh, ’Better get over here, Spock. So I can keep an eye on you.’ Spock moves forward and sits on the bed, his back pressed against the headboard, not even mentioning the illogical nature of the doctor’s concerns.

‘I’ll show you what I had in mind,’ Jim says, scooting back a little so Bones’ cock is pressed between the cheeks of his ass.

Spock reaches down and grabs Bones’ hand, pressing a kiss across his knuckles, like he’s seen and felt Bones do a thousand times before; it sends a shiver straight through him. Spock has come so far, it’s almost a miracle. Not that he was broken in the first place, just emotionally careful.

Jim raises himself up over Bones, uses his hands to spread himself open, a glob of Spock’s come landing on the doctor’s dick - making his hips thrust up involuntarily - then Jim is coming down, taking Bones inside him like it’s nothing. His fingertips ghosting over Bones’ stomach for balance as he uses his thighs to bounce up and down on the doctor’s length.

Jim’s insides are warm and slick, slick with Spock. Bones glances over as Jim works him, Spock is focusing on him, smiling at him, and he looks so happy it makes his dick twitch. Jim rotates his hips a few times, rubbing Bones deep into his body, then he leans forwards a little, moves onto his knees and sits back - so the entirety of Bones is stuffed inside him. Bones moans as Jim gasps, taking a moment to adjust before he starts rocking backwards and forwards, riding him hard - one hand behind him, his body curving backwards, the other hand grasping Bones’ thigh.

Bones doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as Jim, arched back, with his dick stuffed balls deep inside of him. The captain rolls his hips again, a string of moans and gasps pouring out of his mouth, until Bones is practically seeing stars. Then he’s coming, his sticky release seeping into Jim, mixing with Spock’s. His body tight with orgasm as he pants, ‘Jim. Jim. _Jim_.’ And Spock squeezes his hand.

Bones feels like his brain has turned to mush but, somehow, Jim is still hard, so he keeps riding, pushing, and pressing. He’s close, his breath is hitching, he just needs a little extra. So, Spock lets go of Bone’s hand and crawls behind their captain, gripping his hips hard - there’ll be marks there in the morning. At least, Spock hopes there will be, and so does Jim by the sound of it.

Sliding one hand down to grip his cock, almost hard enough to hurt, Spock starts rubbing him. Then, Jim’s leaning back against the Vulcan’s chest, an arm coming up behind him to cup the back of Spock’s head.

‘Spock,’ he whispers.

‘Yes, Captain?’

‘I feel so full,’ Jim half-moans, a sheen of sweat covering his face, his chest, his body.

‘Yes, Captain.’

‘I feel so good,’ Jim whispers, the press of Bones inside him still sending heat through his body in waves.

‘Yes, Captain.’

‘Do you feel good, Spock?’ Jim asks, his head lolling to the side. Spock kisses his neck.

‘Yes. I feel loved,’ Spock says in-between kisses.

‘Good. Good. Oh, _God_. Bones?’ Jim says, his chest starting to heave, his stomach rolling as the doctor, still gripped by post-orgasmic bliss opens his eyes to drink in the sight before him.

‘Yeah, Jimmy?’ He says, voice low.

‘You feel good?’ And Bones grins, that’s such a Jim thing. Checking on them both before he comes all over the place.

‘Yeah, darlin’,’ Bones says, ‘Feels like coming home after a really long day.’

‘ _Yeah_ ,’ Jim says, Spock still kissing his neck, still working his dick, ‘Yeah. Yeah. _Yeah_. Ah.’

Then Jim is coming, his mouth open wide, his eyes clenched tight as a long whine escapes him. His come shooting all over Bone’s belly, all over Spock’s fingers. Jim thinks about that, thinks about how Vulcans kiss with their hands, wonders if - technically - that’s like coming all over Spock’s mouth. That thought only intensifies his orgasm, his hands falling down besides Bones’ sides, his mouth seeking out Bones’ mouth - Spock moving lower with him. Then Jim is lying on top of the doctor, laughing quietly to himself as Bones’ cock slips out of his body and Spock curls against Bones’ side.

‘What‘s so funny?’ Bones asks, a smile in his voice.

‘I was just thinking, maybe that’s a little too much for the bridge.’

‘Maybe just a little bit, Jim,’ Bones says with a smile, wrapping an arm across Jim’s back, reaching the other one down, across the sheets, searching for Spock’s hand. When he finds it, he grips it tight. Turning his head, he comes almost nose-to-nose with the Vulcan, ‘What do you think, Spock?’

‘Leonard - although we both find it to be incredibly disconcerting - I find myself to be in complete agreement with you. Much to my displeasure, of course.’

‘Oh, of course. Couldn’t agree more,’ Bones laughs, and Spock offers him a look filled with such genuine warmth that his heart starts to pound all over again. Most people struggle to find one person to give their hearts to, how did he get this lucky? What has he done to deserve this?

Jim lets out a contented sigh; he’s looking at Spock now too.

‘You both make me feel so loved,’ he says, nestling sleepily against Bones‘ chest, ‘You make me feel like there’s an entire galaxy inside my body, and all of the stars are bright, and warm, and ours. Like these stars in me, they belong to us.’

‘Go to sleep, Jim,’ Bones snorts dismissively, but he feels it too. And when he looks over at Spock, he knows immediately that the same is true for him.

Spock chooses that moment to lean in, to rest his head against Bones’ shoulder. Much to his displeasure, of course. 

 


End file.
